User blog:JKGame/Snips and Snails vs Beavis and Butt-Head: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Why hello there. Welcome back to a new installment of My Little Rap Battles. It's been a while since I released a team battle, and that is for one reason: they're such a pain to write, color-coding each character's lines and figuring who says what. But I'm willing to overcome that. This was an idea I had far back in the beginning of Season 1 of My Little Rap Battles, and I figured now's a good time to unleash it out to the world! Let's get started! Oh, and if you're wondering, I will get around to uploading the title cards for the two duos. Man, I really need an actual logo for both this series and Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. I just have no idea how to make the more professional-looking ones. "The infamous MLP duo, Snips and Snails, and MTV's biggest animated stars, Beavis and Butt-Head, battle each other to see who's the superior pair of despised idiots." (Snips is in gray, Snails is in orange, Beavis is in yellow, and Butt-Head is in brown) Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! BEAVIS AND BUTT-HEAD! VS! SNIPS AND SNAILS!!!! BEGIN! 'Snips and Snails:' Look who just came to town! I think they want to spar with us two! So why is it that ponies call us the idiots when there are clearly these dudes? We're spitting harsh disses at them as if we were Coach Buzzcut! At least we can talk properly! You guys just giggle if there's anything about butts! It's honestly a mystery how they're even able to function in society! If these guys really think they're better, then this is the second time they're tripping! Wow, it didn't take much effort to diss the fetus versions of Bill and Ted You two must really suck if everyone celebrated when they heard you were "dead"! 'Beavis and Butt-Head:' Hey, Beavis. Uhh, check out these dumb@ss ponies. Heh, yeah, they're dumb for trying to butt heads with the stars of MTV! Uh, just face it. You're never gonna score with that magic horse chick. When people see you on TV, they're like, "This sucks. Change it!" We even appeared on that Letterman guy's show! You @ssewipes are just epic fails! And looking at Snails, I bet he's like, slower than an actual snail! We're spitting fire, fire, fire! Stomping all over these annoying pieces of crap! Uh, let's use Snips' butt scissor to cut them into bloody strips! Call it Celebrity Deathmatch! 'Snips and Snails:' You know, if you looked up "dumb" in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of Beavis and Butt-Head! I object! They deserve worse! They're the most moronic people in existence! Forgetting how to pee and trying to kill dolphins? Not even we'd go that far! We're gonna stir up a Butt Flambe once we light up their arse! 'Beavis and Butt-Head' Uh huh huh, you said "arse", uh huh huh Heh heh, yeah, they did, heh heh... 'Snips and Snails' Hey, we're not done! We still have more in our verse! You definitely messed up! Like you always do when working at Burger World! Stepping up to bat! Striking these toads out like it's Frog Baseball! We're cutting your lives short! It's almost like your show's revival! No onions around, but these Muddy Grimes in the world is making me cry! Stabbing you with our raps like it was a pencil to an eye! You'll never get girls with those faces! Even The Brother's Grunt was less of an eyesore! Hard to go lower than starring in a channel that's now just pregnant teens and Jersey Shore! 'Beavis and Butt-Head' Uh, speaking of channels, didn't your old one, like, die or something? And got replaced by another one that nobody is watching! Let's do what we always do. Here, eat this. Ooh! (Butt-Head gives Beavis some cupcakes from the Sugarcube Corner) Let's see what these fartknockers will do when they see this! (Beavis eats a bunch of them and goes hyper, turning into the Great Cornholio) 'The Great Cornholio' With the flow of Lake Titicaca, I am the Great Cornholio! I'm gonna need more than TP to wipe out these bungholes! Call yourselves America, 'cause you're done for! Snips and Snails still at zero points while Beavis and Butt-Head scores! Let's bring in Todd so he can beat up your so-called Great and Powerful Trixie!! Are you threatening me? I’ll rocking this beat harder than AC/DC! You'll always be stuck with each other like a gum between your butts, fools! You weren’t even worthy enough to carry some flag! ...Man, this was cool. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- "Uh huh huh huh huh" -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Snips and Snails Beavis and Butthead Hint for the next battle Consider this an early Father's Day special Opponents in need for hire Bojack Horseman Star Butterfly and Marco Category:Blog posts